


Double Trouble

by NastyBot (MEGrymz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sex Toys, Threesome, Trans Jack Morrison, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Jack Morrison, Tribadism, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wet Dream, basically gabe has a dream that he fucks two of his boyfriend, double teaming, there are two jacks okay, this one is a doozy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/NastyBot
Summary: He'd had wet dreams before, but never one like this-- he had two of Jack, and both of them had insisted they were all his. This would be perfect.---Gabriel has a somewhat compromising dream involving not one Jack, but two. It gets him hot and bothered. SEP era.---EDIT: Due to popular demand, this will now be a multi-chapter fic.





	1. Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for art. This fic is nasty and I'm not sorry, lmfao...
> 
> Jack is a trans guy in this fic. Being a trans guy myself, I wrote him in a way that I was comfortable with, using traditionally feminine terms for his anatomy.

"Oh, Gabi!"

This had to be the filthiest dream he'd had in months.

He'd had wet dreams before, but never one like this-- he had _two_ of Jack, and both of them had insisted they were all his. This would be perfect.

Gabriel panted as he pounded his cock over and over into his boyfriend's gorgeous pussy, pulling beautiful noises from him that were music to Gabe's ears. "Fuck, Jack..."

"You- ah- you like it, don't you?" Jack trembled, moaning out when Gabe's fingers found his clit. "Y-You love this _hot, wet, sensitive_ pussy, you want to eat me out until I cum from riding your tongue, don't you?"

"God, yes, Jack, yes..."

"Then do it, Daddy." The second one, who he'd mentally referred to by the pet name Jackie to avoid getting confused, kissed the side of his neck and slid his hands around to Gabe's chest, massaging and squeezing the muscle there before teasing and rubbing gently at his nipples. "Let us have a little fun."

Trembling, Gabe pulled out with a groan, and both of his equally eager boyfriends eased him onto his back across the bed, presumably so that they could both have him. Something else was in mind.

Jack had just started trying to settle back down on Gabe's cock when his counterpart pulled him away-- a mutual understanding passed between them, and Jack gave Gabriel a pleased look as his thighs were eased apart. "Watch, Daddy," he crooned, as his more dominant self fit them both together like puzzle pieces, thighs scissoring. Both let out a gentle moan at the contact, and Jackie rolled his hips several times. Their arousal was obvious in the blush and the sweat, breathing heavily as they each sought Gabriel's approval.

"Enjoy the show, Gabe." Jack was already wet from being fucked, and Jackie let out a low moan. "Mmn, he did a good job of turning you on..." They ground together, keeping a slow, firm pace. The _noises_ alone were filthy enough, but soon they were so wet and sensitive that the speed had to pick up.

"Oh, _oh,_ faster! Faster!"

"God, you're so eager, I-- _shit,_ keep that angle!"

Gabe stroked his cock and he watched those gorgeous wet cunts scissor together, making a mess of their thighs and causing Jackie to occasionally gasp or groan, hips moving faster. It was filthy, it was unbelievable, Gabe watched his boyfriend literally fuck himself and he never wanted it to stop. He watched their pussies rub and drip and quiver, ultimately sensitive and incredible to look at.

"Oh, please, please, don't stop--"

_"Harder--"_

"Oh my god--!"

_"Fuck!"_

One came, and the other followed, gasping and panting, screaming out their pleasure, hips moving at a frantic pace before finally coming to a slow, easy stop, and pulling apart. Their arousal dripped from their thighs and formed a wet spot on the bed, but Gabriel was too hypnotized to notice the mess-- he'd just watched his boyfriend scissor himself, and it was the hottest thing in the fucking universe.

By the time he snapped out of his daze, his own thighs were being eased apart, and he had two equally attractive men competing to grind on his cock. As soon as one made contact, delicious and wet, he trembled and moaned. "Oh, shit..."

"Let me make you feel good, Daddy."

"No, please, let _me_ make you feel good..."

Gabe could only moan out a response-- his orgasm was coming. He watched them both try to grind on his stiff cock, getting it pleasantly slick.

"I love you so, _so_ much, Gabi..."

"Mmn, _Gabi,_ I fucking love you!"

"Jack," he moaned, "Jackie, I... I...!" Gabe moaned, and something in him swelled with pleasure. It built, and built, and then--

Gabriel woke up.


	2. "Wake up."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets some of the attention he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #noregerts

"You love it, don't you?"

"Y-Yes," Jack moaned, allowing Gabriel to lift one of his slender little legs with a heavy hand on his thigh. That left Jack's legs wide open as he lay on his side, and his pussy looked amazing spread out the way it was.

It sat full and wet, bulging with a pretty blue vibrator that buzzed and buzzed with no sign of being shut off soon. Jack clenched around the smooth silicone and shivered, eager for some kind of relief. "Gabi," he whined, "Please, hold me."

Gabriel couldn't deny him that. He stroked Jack's thigh once more, then sat and leaned back against the bed frame, pulling his lover close. Pleased by the development, Jack leaned back against him and settled into his lap, but kept the vibrator in like a good boy.

"Mmn, sugar... you're so patient." His hands smoothed up Jack's front, then cupped his perky little breasts. "Are you ready?"

The eager nod Jack gave was unmistakeable-- Gabe kissed the back of his neck. "Jackie? Come in."

There he was-- Jack's doppelgänger slipped in through the door, stark naked and ready to go with a smirk.

Gabriel was thankful for his dreams. They were rarely this clear, but he enjoyed this reoccurring trend of wet dreams involving two of his boyfriend-- one, just Jack, showcasing his submissive side, and another that he'd decided to call Jackie, taking a more dominant approach. The dreams were amazing, and while Gabriel was awake, he'd confessed them to Jack, who was equal parts aroused and curious.

But that was neither here nor there.

"I thought you'd never be ready," Jackie mused, getting down on his hands and knees to take a closer look at the vibrator. "Mmmm, Gabe, he's such a slut for you. See? Look how much he likes hearing that."

Jack squirmed, cheeks burning, but it was the truth. "I'm..."

"You're...?" Jackie pushed on the end of the vibrator, easing it deeper, and Jack cried out.

"I-I'm a slut!" His pussy clenched around the vibrator again, and he lay his head back on Gabe's shoulder. "I'm a slut for my Daddy, a... a filthy slut that needs to be punished."

Admittedly, Gabriel was far softer at heart than he let people see-- here in his dreams, though, it was safe to do whatever he liked. So he softened and wrapped his arms around Jack, nuzzling into his neck. "Baby... you don't need to be punished, you're a good boy. You're my sweetheart and I love you, so much..."

That made Jack gasp. "Oh... Oh, Gabi, I love you, I love you..." They held onto one another as best as they could, while Jackie took the opportunity to turn off the vibrator and slip it out. Jack moaned gratefully, and watched his counterpart settle down to start kissing his inner thighs.

Jackie's tongue lavished every sweet spot that it could find, dipping into folds and swirling around that sensitive little clit. Jack gasped, legs trembling, and held on tighter to Gabe-- his voice wavered and raised, "Oh my god, _oh my god,_ Gabi!"

Gabriel kissed at his neck and ground his cock against Jack's ass-- it was perfect, and if Jackie's heavy breathing and pink blush meant anything, he must have thought it was perfect, too.

"Gabi..."

"Jack..."

"G-Gabi!"

_"Jack!"_

With a twist and a cry, Jack hit his orgasm-- he was as bright as the sun, and as he came down from the high, forehead shining with sweat, Jackie lifted his head up and licked his lips. Slick dripped from his chin, but he seemed utterly satisfied.

"Gabriel..." He smiled. "Wake up."


End file.
